


startling revelations;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "I'm starting to think," Geralt drawled, "this is less about a bet and more about you just wanting to see me drunk."Jaskier looked at him from under his eyelashes. "I- I would never do that," he lied unconvincingly./Geralt and Jaskier get drunk together. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 45
Kudos: 2947





	startling revelations;

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short & just pure fluff i hope u guys enjoy anyway!  
> im working on another fic but am realizing it'll take a lil longer so have this until then <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Geralt killed a monster that was tormenting a small town and was gifted with... alcohol, not money. He had been upset at first (that was _not_ the deal) but then Jaskier convinced him it'd be fun and, well, why not? A night of relaxation - forgetting their worries - actually did sound overdue. So, he looked out into the faces of the villagers and nodded. 

"Let the man have as much as he wants!" one of the men cheered and a few others agreed with hoots and hollers.

He turned and saw Jaskier grinning up at him. "Bet I can drink more than you," he said, eyes sparkling.

It was a dumb bet, considering- "I'm a witcher, Jaskier," he said with mild amusement. "My body responds much slower to the effects of alcohol. It's not a fair bet."

Jaskier huffed, hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah, I think you're just trying to get out of it." He raised a hand and waved at the bartender. "Ten beers over here!"

A few of the men cheered again with laughter. Geralt watched Jaskier, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

Five beers did nothing to Geralt. Jaskier, however...

He was flushed (which admittedly Geralt thought was a good look on him) and stumbling over his words even more than usual, swaying back and forth.

Geralt placed a steady hand on his back. "We should stop," he said. "Before you hurt yourself."

Jaskier gasped, looking offended. "I- I will- I will _not_ hurt myself," he said, leaning into Geralt. He waved down the bartender and ordered a few more beers. "Co- come on, dr- drink more."

"I'm starting to think," Geralt drawled, "this is less about a bet and more about you just wanting to see me drunk."

Jaskier looked at him from under his eyelashes and smiled sheepishly. "I- I would never do that," he lied unconvincingly.

Geralt rolled his eyes fondly and patted his back once before sitting back down and picking up one of the beers. "Fine," he said, "since you're so interested." He downed the beer.

To be fair, Geralt didn't actually have much experience with being drunk. He preferred being in control of his senses, thank you very much. But Jaskier obviously looked interested, watching him with wide eyes, and what would one night really hurt?

So, he downed a second beer and a third and kept going until finally he started to feel it- his brain was working slower, thoughts not forming as easily. He was sluggish as he reached for another beer.

Jaskier giggled from beside him. "Geralttttt," he said, knocking into his side. "Feeling it yet?"

Geralt looked at him and blinked a few times. "Jaskier," he said slowly, seriously. "Why are there two of you?"

"Wh- what?" he exclaimed, looking around like he seriously thought he'd see another version of him. When he didn't, he just started giggling again. "Geralt, you're drunk."

He nodded. "Oh." 

Jaskier grinned as he slid off his stool and grabbed Geralt's hand. "Come on," he slurred. 

Geralt followed without a complaint and soon realized they were in the middle of the pub. The crowds had parted for them and given them room. He looked at Jaskier curiously. "What is- "

He was interrupted by loud, deafening music. He cringed just as Jaskier placed his arms on Geralt's sides and started swaying. He realized, with a start, that they were dancing.

"Absolutely not," he said because even drunk he had limits.

Jaskier grinned toothily as he pressed up against the length of Geralt's body. "We're supposed to be having fun," he said with a wink. "Just relax. Look around."

Some of the other patrons of the pub had started dancing, too, laughing and falling all over each other.

"See," Jaskier slurred, leaning up and kissing his jaw. He lowered his voice. "No one's even paying attention."

They'd never kissed or anything in public. Jaskier just accepted the fact Geralt was not a big fan of doing that kind of stuff in front of others. He tried not to be too upset by it. Right now though Geralt stared down at him hungrily. 

"I- I thought you didn't want others to know about... _us_ ," he whispered, staring into his eyes.

He'd never actually said that, to be fair, but Jaskier had gotten pretty good at reading him.

Geralt grunted. "They're all too drunk to remember, anyway," he said before sweeping down and taking Jaskier by the lips. Jaskier parted his lips and soon Geralt was kissing him greedily, licking into his mouth and holding him by his waist.

 _I should get him drunk more often,_ Jaskier thought.

They grabbed a beer before leaving, walking through the town toward their inn for the night. 

Jaskier kept stumbling over his own two feet, nearly falling. Geralt kept catching him and each time they both ended up laughing, which was... _new_.

"I- I don't..." Jaskier stared at Geralt and the slight wrinkles around his eyes. "I don't think I've ever... seen you laugh before," he whispered, a quiet confession. He was afraid if he acknowledged it, he might never hear it again.

Geralt's expression turned a little pinched, wistful as he stared ahead of him. "Really?"

"You're... a very serious man, Geralt," he said, bumping into his side. "I- I like that. About you. Hmm. But- but your laugh is _reallyyyy_ nice." Geralt looked at him and Jaskier smiled. "You do it more often."

Geralt smiled back. Jaskier's heart skipped a beat. "I'll try," he said with a sincerity you'd never get out of him sober.

"We- we should... get back before Roach starts worrying," Jaskier said, cheeks pink. He skipped ahead of Geralt and, predictably, tripped not even two seconds later.

Even drunk, Geralt had very fast reflexes. He grabbed him by the arm before he fell and yanked him up. Jaskier looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. 

" _Oops_ ," he said. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

Then they both slowly started laughing again. Jaskier watched Geralt as he laughed, unabashed, shoulders shaking.

He looked beautiful. Jaskier wanted to write songs about his laughter.

That's when he made an almost starting realization: _I'm in love with Geralt of Rivia._

He plopped on the bed and so did Geralt. Jaskier stared up at the ceiling and ignored the aching in his chest.

He knew he had feelings for Geralt, of course, but he never expected to _fall_ in love with him. That was a big leap, okay? Turning over, he tucked his hands under his cheek and watched Geralt.

"Stop watching me," he grumbled. "It's creepy."

Jaskier smiled. "Make me," he said.

Geralt sat up and moved so quickly, even drunk, damned him, that Jaskier barely knew what was happening until he was staring up into Geralt's face, pinned underneath him on the bed. Jaskier swallowed thickly.

"Hi," he breathed, placing his hands on Geralt's sides and squeezing.

Geralt leaned down and kissed him, once, softly on the lips. "There," he whispered.

Jaskier pouted. "That wasn't a- a kiss," he slurred, squirming. "Ki- kiss me for real." He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, waiting.

"No," he heard and opened his eyes. Geralt reached up and brushed some hair out of his face. "You're too drunk."

Jaskier gasped dramatically. "I am not!" he argued, pouting again. "I- I swear." He tugged on Geralt's shirt. "Kiss me, Geralt."

Geralt smiled lightly. "When you're _sober_ ," he said and leaned down, kissing his fucking forehead.

Jaskier groaned as Geralt moved off him and flopped back down on the bed. "You're... _evil_ ," he said, meaning it.

"You'll know I did the right thing once you've sobered up," he replied simply.

Jaskier turned over. "Wi- will you hold me, at least?" he asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Geralt rolled his eyes, entirely fond, as he turned over and pulled him closer, an arm wrapped around his waist. Jaskier sighed, content, and laid his head on Geralt's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
